spiderman and his sidekick creeper 1
by Danvader64
Summary: after spiderman and hulk left minecraft a creeper came with them, and spiderman decided to keep him as a pet.


spiderman and his sidekick creeper! #1

peter: o.k. creeper, if your gonna live in this world your gonna have to keep calm and NOT, blow up.

peter: i think i should give you a name.

peter: how about george?

creeper:ss[no] [shakes head]

peter: mikey?

creeper:ss![no!] [shakes head]

peter: how about creeper!

creeper:sss![yes!]

peter: o.k. creeper.

peter: remember now don't get seen by aunt may or m.j.

creeper: ssss sss sss ss[aunt may and m.j.]

spidermans radio goes off to tell that sandman is terrorizing the town. peter puts on his suit and stands near the outside door.

spiderman: remember creeps, stay here.

spiderman: also, stay out of sight.

spiderman jumps out the window and heads towards the park.

meanwhile at peters apartment.

creeper: s ss ss sssss[i am so bored]

creeper: ss sssss sss ss s sssss[i'm gonna get me a snack]

the creeper walks towards the door to make a bad discovery.

creeper: sss ssss ss ssss[the door is shut]

the green creature stands by the door and tries to think of a plan to get out of the room. and after 5 minutes.

creeper: s ssss ss ssss![ i have an idea!]

the creeper blows up the door and heads out. but the explosion is very loud and attracts the attention of the land lord.

land lord: what the?

the land lord leaves his room and goes towards peters toom. he then discovers that the door has been blown off.

land lord: what happened here?

land lord: oh well,i guess i have to call a doorman.

the land lord goes into his room and picks up his phone.

land lord: hey norm, i need a door fix up.

norm enters his van and heads to the appartment.

norm: what's the problem.

land lord: something blew the door! i think it was a robber.

norm: i'll see what i can do.

norm takes his toolbox out and starts working. 5 minutes later.

norm: it's done.

land lord: heres your pay.[pulls out 10 dollar bill from wallet].

norm: thank you.

land lord: i should probably call the police.

meanwhile, in the kitchen of the land lords room.

creeper: s's sssss[i'm hungry]

land lords daughter: ahh! its a monster [jumps behind a chair]

creeper: sss[points head at stomech]

land lords daughter: your hungry?

creeper: sss[yes] [shakes head]

land lords daughter: well, i just made a batch of cookies. would you like some?

creeper: sss![yes!] [shakes head very fast]

land lords daughter: here you go.[puts plate on the ground next to the creeper]

creeper: s sss's ssss ssss[i don't have arms][looks at daughter]

land lords daughter: oh, you don't have arms. [takes cookie off plate and sticks it towards creepers mouth]

the creeper takes a bit out of the cookie.

creeper: sss.[umm]

creeper: ssss sss ssssss ssss sss[these are better than tnt]

the land lords daughter feeds the creeper until all the cookies are gone.

land lords daughter: thats all.

creeper: sss[aww]

creeper: ssss sss sss[well bye bye]

back in the hall, the creeper slips past the land lord dialing 911 on his phone.

land lord: hello police? i'd like to report a robbery.

the police appear 10 minutes later at the apartment.

policeman: what happened here?

land lord: somebody blew the door off of this mans apartment home. i called someone to fix the door, but i still think somebody robbed something.

the police enter peters room and checks for footprints and finger prints. there were no footprints or finger prints to be found. there were just these strange white squares on the floor.

policeman: nothing there sir.

land lord: thank you officer.

meanwhile back downstairs, peter had just gotten back from his battle with sandman. he walked upstairs and saw the land lords daughter.

land lords daughter: hey peter! i like your pet.

peter: pet?

land lords daughter: yeah you know. that green monster looking creature. he loves cookies.

peter: oh no!

land lords daughter: what is it?

peter: can you keep a secret?

land lords daughter: [nods head]

peter: listen that pet is a monster. i found him on the street next to the stark international building. he has the ability to blow up.

land lords daughter: so hes the thing that blew your door off.

peter: yes...wait, say what?

land lords daughter: yeah my dad saw the door blew off. he called the police and a door repair man.

footsteps are heard coming up the stairs.

peter: we well talk later.

land lords daughter: o.k.

the footsteps come higher and higher. until it reveals a 2 faces. it is mary jane and aunt may.

peter: oh crap!

peter looks for creeper. he was next to peters bed. peter looked at creeper.

peter: go down!

creeper: ssss?[what?]

peter: daw.[pushes creeper under the bed]

aunt may: peter! peter?

peter: oh hey mary jane. hey aunt may.

mary jane: who were you talking to?

peter: ah no one.

aunt may: how are you doing today?`

peter: good. strange,but good.

creeper: sssss

mary jane: was that a snake i heard?

peter: no, it was a...it was a toy yeah a toy i got from a kid i saved yesterday. [looks under bed]

peter: [whispering] shhhhh.

mary jane: what were you?

peter: looking for my wallet.

aunt may: you seem stressed. my be you should...

before at may finishes her sentence the creeper flys out of the bed hits the wall , and lands right next to mary janes feet.

mary jane: ahhhhh! a monster.

peter: shh shh shh![puts hand over mary janes mouth]

aunt may: what is that thing?

peter: its'a creeper.

mary jane: a creeper?

peter: listen. yesterday, the avengers were working on a portal that could allow you to enter cyberspace. when tony started the machine me and bruce banner were teleported into minecraft. when we finally got out a creeper from minecraft came with us. someone had to take him. if figured i should.

mary jane: talk about a weird pet.

creeper: sss ssss ss! [you shut up!]

peter: don't make him mad. if you do he can blow up.

mary jane: blow up?

peter: he can expand his molecules and explode. it has the same effect as tnt.

aunt may: why does it sound like a snake?

peter: i don't know, ask the creators.

the land lords daughter enters the room.

land lords daughter: hello peter. hi mary. hello miss parker.

land lords daughter: i see you've met creeper.

aunt may: yes. such a strange creature.

radio: sandman is terrifying the city.

peter: sandman? again?[puts on spiderman costume]

mary jane: go get him tiger.

spiderman: oh and hey, watch creeper.

spiderman jumps out the window and heads towards the the city. meanwhile back at the appartment.

mary jane: so little guy, do you do anything besides blow up?

creeper: ss[no] [shakes head]

aunt may: such a strange little green creature. [picks creeper up and puts it on the bed]

aunt may: tall, thin, square and you've got no arms. how do you eat?

creeper: [puts head down and makes eating gesture]

aunt may: ah.

mary jane: so cute![hugs creeper]

aunt may: i'm going to watch some t.v.[picks up clicker and presses POWER button, and changes it to the news channel]

reporter: spiderman is in parrel! for the last 10 minutes we've watched sandman terrorize the city. he's finally got to the beach.

creeper: s'ss sssss ssss ss sssss[i've gotta save my master]

the creeper jumps out the window and starts going towards the beach. on the way he looks around to see what his place looks like.

aunt may: hey were did that little green creature go?

mary jane: oh he's... he's gone! he must of jumped out the window!

aunt may: well take your car. he should'nt be far.

aunt may and mary jane go down stairs and enter mary janes car. meanwhile, back with creeper.

creeper: ssss s ssssss sssss ssss ss[what a strange village this is]

creeper: sss ssssss sss sss sss ssss ss ssss[the houses are big and made of stone]

creeper: sss sssss sss ss sssssss ssss ssssss[there are no creepers here either]

creeper: s sssss s sss sss sssss[i think i see the beach]

the creeper enters the beach and sees spiderman hoplessly trapped from sandmans wrath.

spiderman: looks like its the end for me.

sandman: see ya spidey!

spiderman looks to his left side and sees creeper.

spiderman: creeper?

creeper: ssssss![master!]

the creeper charges towards sandman right before he smashes spiderman and blows sandman to bits. sandman gets up and starts reforming his body.

sandman: what the?[looks right]

sandman: hey! you little green twerp! i'll smash ya to bits!

spiderman: creeper come here!

sandman smashes his fist at the creeper but the creeper runs towards spiderman.

spiderman: [whispering] this is the plan, go to the water drink the water and explode. it will turn him to mud.

creeper: sss sss ss[you got it]

the creeper runs towards the water, drinks as much water as he can and walks towards sandman.

sandman: hey!

sandman smashes his arm aggainst the beach. the creeper dodges and walks up sandmans arm. he gets to the very top and explodes, turning sandman into mud, making him turn back to his human form.

spiderman: thanks creeper you saved my life dude.

creeper: sss'ss ssssss sssss[your welcome master]

reporter: so spiderman, who is your green monster like sidekick.

spiderman: his name is creeper. he has the ability to explode. its really cool!

reporter: can i take a picture?

spiderman: sure[gets next to creeper, and makes peace symbol]

when the cops and the reporters leave mary jane and aunt may pull up to the beach.

mary jane: creeper! there you are.

spiderman: this little guy saved my life.

mary jane: cool!

spiderman changes back into his normal clothes and he and the creeper enter the car.

peter: you know creeper this is the start of a beautyiful friendship.

fin.


End file.
